Demigod Promts
by owlsxandxhorses
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on the PJO characters after the war. There will be AUs and different pairings. I'll take request. Rated T. Please give it a try and R&R.
1. Counting stars

**NAME OF STORY: COUNTING STARS**

 **FANDOM: PERCY JACKSON**

 **DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJ &O. RICK RIODIAN DOES. **

**SUMMARY:** Annabeth did not think her birthday party could get any better until Percy got on stage. A story where Percy sings and Annabeth is surprise.

* * *

 **ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

Annabeth did not think her birthday party could get any better until Percy got on stage.

Her parents had gone all out on this party, they said that she never had a proper party and they felt bad about it and they wanted to make it up to her. So this is how she ended up in this beautifully decorated building, having a sweet eighteen birthday party. She was allowed to invite anyone and everyone she wanted, so naturally half of her guests were from camp Half-Blood and the other half was from camp Jupiter.

The party was awesome and was getting better when her dad decided to add some karaoke to the party. Annabeth was the first to sing (despite her many protests) and she got a standing ovation. Jason was next (he couldn't sing to save his life) then Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Calypso and Chiron, (who knew horses could sing).

Then Frederick Chase turned to Percy, "how about you sing?"

Percy eyes widen.

"No, no, no!" he complained, "I can't sing."

"I couldn't sing either" Jason muttered "but I still had to"

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you could do it!"

The crowded started to cheer Percy on by chanting his name like a song, "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Percy shouted.

Percy picked you a guitar one of the Apollo children were using and stood up on stage. Percy sighed, "What do you want me to sing?"

Suggestions were shouted up on to the stage.

"Okay, alright. When everyone shouts all at once I can't hear."

The crowd quiet down. They whispered around themselves trying to figure out a song for Percy to sing.

"Counting stars!" someone shouted. Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Okay fine." Percy strummed a few cords on the guitar. When he got the right tune he started to sing.

Annabeth did not know that Percy could have sung. He was amazing. Of Couse she had heard him sing at the camp fire but the Apollo kids' voices usually drown out all the other kids' voices. Now Annabeth heard all the richness and smoothness of Percy's voice. Annabeth was awestruck. The crowd quite down to listen to Percy.

Percy kept strumming the guitar in time as he started the second verse. As he finished it, everyone started to clap along to the chorus. Percy started to sing the briged and then cam down for the last chorus. Everyone started to sing.

When he was done, Percy got the biggest standing ovation for the night. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you can't sing" Percy blushed.

"And you never told me you could play the guitar." She continued.

"Well… surprise," Percy muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "Well Percy, since you could sing so well I might have you sing more often."

"Oh no," Percy muttered and Annabeth laughed.

* * *

 **Andddddddd done. The first chapter is up people. Hi and thanks for reading. Stay tune for more updates. - Owlsxandxhorses**


	2. I want you back

_**A/N- So this is for all the people who liked Counting stars and Sing for Me (I want you back). I'm really sorry but I had to delete those stories. Apparently they were against the guidelines of . So I'm really sorry but rules are rules. I have decided to write a series of one shots instead. I hope you read and enjoy. I have edited Sing for Me and Counting stars to add into the series. Love you all – owlsxandxhorses.**_

 _ **To the three guest that reviewed, I love you ideas and I'll start formulating them soon. ;D**_

* * *

TITLE: IWANT YOU BACK

SONG: I WANT YOU BACK BY CHER LLOYD

SUMMARY: THE ONE IN WHICH PIPER WANTED JASON BACK… NOW!

CHARACTER(S): Piper, Jason and the rest of the seven.

DISCLAMER: I don't own.

WORD COUNT: About 1000 or so….

* * *

PIPER P.O.V.

Piper was tired of seeing Jason with Drew. Yes she dumped him. Yes she told him that she never wanted to see him again but now she was regretting ever saying goodbye to Jason. She sighed as Drew kept rambling on about some new club in New York City

"Of course I'm going to sing," Drew said in her high pitch nasally voice, "I'm still trying to figure out what song. I was thinking…"

Piper stood up abruptly, knocking over the glasses around the table.

"Sorry," she apologies as she walked out of the mess hall. Piper smiled at her idea. She was going to get Jason back and embarrass Drew.

"Hey Annabeth!" she called out as the girl walked pass her.

"Yea?" said girl turned around to look at her.

"Gather the rest of the seven besides Jason. We've got a few things to plan."

* * *

Piper was sure this plan was going to work. She had a battle strategist on her side *cough Annabeth cough*, two pranksters *cough Percy and Leo cough* and a metal detector and a shape shifter * cough Hazel and Frank cough*. They had readily agreed to her plan. Now she had Annabeth and Hazel dressing her.

"Alright Pipes, you can look in the mirror now."

Piper turned around and gasped. She had no idea that Annabeth and Hazel were such good fashion designers or make-up artist.

She was wearing a black tank top and an electric blue pleated skirt that barely reached to her mid-tight. Rip black stockings ended in a pair of electric blue ankle boots. Her usual choppy hair was curled and it fell around her shoulders. Big blue hoop earrings flashed every time she moved. She was wearing light makeup; blue eyeliner, black eyeshadow, mascara and some lip-gloss. But the most striking thing on her was the tattoos that Annabeth and Hazel drew on her with a bunch of makeup and some glitter. It was like a vine that wrapped around from her neck and down her arms to her fingertips. The electric blue and black vines were even more prominent because of the tank top she was wearing. She was beautiful and daring. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you like it," she said. She turned to Hazel, " Come on, it's time for us to get ready"

* * *

"Alright," Leo muttered, " it's time. Places everyone."

Piper sighed as the others walked off to their positions, leaving her and Percy standing by the stage in the club.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked him. Percy laughed.

"Never bet against Annabeth," he said. Leo gave a thumbs up from the DJ booth. Hazel came over and handed her the microphone before flashing her a smile and walking off.

There were people laughing and talking around her. She knew that she would never be able to get anyone's attention on the ground. Piper jumped onto the nearest table but as much as she tried she could not get anyone's attention.

Percy smiled, "I could help you with that. Cover your ears."

Percy put his hands to his lips and blew a taxi cab whistle so loud that Piper was pretty sure her dad in San Francisco heard it. All eyes turned to her table. She saw Jason's shocked face and Drew's angry one. She smiled at everyone and added some charm speech in her words.

"Goodnight everyone. I am here to sing a special song to a special someone. He knows who he is," she turned to the DJ booth, "hit it Leo!"

The music started to play as the first verse finished a spotlight fell on Jason and Drew as Piper started to make her way to their table. Drew got angrily but after three steps tripped over something ...Invisible? Piper grained, sometimes she loves Annabeth's invisibility hat. She stopped in front of a random cute guy and continued singing.

The random dude bumped her into another dude who spins her around before sending her into someone else.

Piper was having fun as she began to sing the chorus.

Drew had gotten up and saw Frank who was in spider form. She screamed and fell back down. Two guys helped Piper onto a really high table where she sat down and crossed her legs.

She flipped her hair as she sang the last bit of the chorus. She pushed one of the guys close to her back with one of her legs before smiling and winking at him and sliding off the table as she started the second verse.

Percy threw Piper into the air and caught her back bridal style before spinning her and dipping her.

Drew was shaking with rage

As Piper sang the pre-chorus Drew tried to get to Piper by passing the punch bowl. Bad idea. Percy gave a small smirk before flicking his wrist, causing the punch bowl to tip and fall all over Drew's designer dress and purse.

Piper almost reached Jason's table. She sang the chorus another time.

Drew stalked towards the door of the club. As she reached the door Hazel snapped her fingers, causing the metal door to slam in and Drew to walk straight in to the door. Laughter erupted form the crowd. Piper sang the last chorus of the song as Drew pushed open the door and stormed out of the club.

Piper finally reached Jason's table as she sang the last note. She slid onto the table.

Piper was sitting in front of Jason with her legs cross and a smirk on her face. She threw the microphone into the air (fortunately Percy caught it) and she looked at the blond sitting in front of her. This was the only part of her plan that could go wrong. Jason stared at her and the whole club held their breath. When Jason kissed her she felt like everything in the world was right again.

* * *

 **Andddddddd done. The second chapter is up people. Hi and thanks for reading. Stay tune for more updates. - Owlsxandxhorses**


	3. Shake it off

Shake it off

"You'll never amount to anything in life!" Leo flinched as the words of his aunt Rosa ran through his head. He was sitting in a tree on the edge of the forest overlooking the lake. The night sky stretched out above him and the harpies' croons could be heard throughout the camp as they looked for any camper that was outside their cabin at this ungodly hour. He sighed and pulled himself further into the tree. Leo was outside to clear his head. For the past two days he had been depressed. Now he was hearing the words his aunt shouted at the social services and in extension him on that dreaded day.

His mother had just died his house a pile of ash and his aunt Rosa was now yelling at him. All the social worker asked her was if she was able to take Leo in. She was the last relative he had.

"He's a diablo! He killed her! He's a freak- Hhhe's not natural! I will not take responsibility for him." Her voice moved from shouting to being harsh and cold.

"He's not my sobrino. He killed my hermana. He's a cold-blooded killer." Then she turned and looked Leo dead in the eyes. "You'll never amount to anything in life. Buenas noches Leonardo." She turned around and slammed the door in both of their faces. The worker looked at Leo and smiled, "I have just the place for you." Leo ran away from six orphanages. He could never stay in one place for long. His pain, grief and guilt always caught up with him.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Leo glanced down at Percy. After the war he and Percy became best friends.

"What's the problem?" Leo bit his lip. He didn't know if he should tell Percy his life story, but Percy looked so understanding...

"Well it started when I was born..."

Leo had no idea how Percy made him feel so much better or how Percy knew what to say but Leo almost felt whole when he sneaked back into his cabin. As he drifted off to sleep he heard his mother's voice saying," don't worry about them mijo, it's a big world and people talk. Sometimes you have to shake it off..."


	4. Periods

Periods

* * *

Percy walked up the street to Annabeth's house. A few weeks in San Francisco was an awesome vacation idea. Percy, Paul and Sally were staying in a hotel that was close to Annabeth's house. So Percy walked to her house as he had been doing for the past two days. It was fun to spend the day with his girlfriend of two years as she showed him around the city. Today they were going to an indoor pool which was supposedly the best pool in San Francisco. Percy could not wait to go. He walked into the gate and up the drive way. Their car was not in the drive way. Their car wasn't there which meant that the Chase's were not home. Annabeth was home alone waiting on him. Percy rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang again and waited. Three minutes later he heard footsteps slowly approaching the door. The door handle turned slowly revealing Mrs. Chase at the door. She smiled at Percy.

" Morning dear. I'm stepping out for the day and Frederick and the twins have already gone. And Annabeth is... ammmm... Well you'll see. I would help her but I'm running very late for my appointment. Bye!" she rushed out the whole monologue while jogging down the drive way and walking out the gate.

Percy stood confused. What was wrong with Annabeth? He walked in to the house closing the door behind him. He scanned the floor before realizing that Annabeth was upstairs.

"Annabeth!" he called from outside her room.

" Don't come in! Uh... I mean..." she sighed, " You can open the door."

Percy peaked inside the room before walking in.

" Are you okay? What's wrong Annie?"

She was sitting on the bed with a look on her face. Percy new that look. It was the 'how can I be so stupid' look. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a mess. She didn't look at all ready for the pool.

" I can't go to the pool to day." After seeing the look on Percy's face she tried to correct her statement. " It's not that in don't want to but..." she looked at him helplessly. Percy moved closer to her. Sne looked like she didn't quite know how to say what she wanted to say. Percy looked around the room seeing Nothing unusual except- oh. That was it. Percy eyes flicked from the bed to Annabeth.

" You have your period," he said

She nodded, a slight blush dusting her face. Percy looked at her a laughed. Annabeth glared at him in disbelief. He was laughing at her?

" Why are laughing?" she asked looking slightly pissed off. Percy stopped laughing and looked at her.

" Sorry Annie. I thought it was something serious. Like really serious. I mean I thought it was life and death serious. It was a relief to find out it was just your period."

" Oh," Annabeth said feeling embarrassed.

Percy smiled at her, " We will go to the pool another day."

Annabeth smiled at Percy. He was so understanding and not at all grossed out. But still...

"I ran out of tampons," she said, " and I won't be able to do anything while I'm bleeding all over the place. "

" Oh," Percy muttered understanding the situation.

" would you like me to buy some for you?"

Annabeth looked shocked.

" You'll do that for me?"

"Of course Annie. "

She jumped and hugged him.

" thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Annabeth almost screamed at him. Percy chuckled, " You're welcome."

* * *

Percy glanced at the huge chocolate bars on the shelf. Dark chocolate, light chocolate, mint chocolate, nuts and raisins. Where was the mint chocolate? Oh, there it was. Percy picked up a bar of Annabeth's favorite chocolate and added it to the basket. He walked to the empty checkout line to cash the items. The woman behind the cash register smiled at him

" I saw you over there carefully checking out the tampons."

Percy looked up from his phone, " Well I was given strict instructions on what to buy."

The lady smiled, " Who is it for?"

" My girlfriend."

" Well your girlfriend is very lucky. Not many boyfriends would got out and buy tampons for there girlfriend."

* * *

" Here you go milady. The brave knight has come back victorious from his hunt. Now he bears the spoils of war."

Annabeth laughed at Percy's ridiculous antics. She took the tampons out of his hands.

" I've also bear treasure... In the form of chocolate!" Annabeth grinned and pulled Percy into a hug. She really loved this guy.

" Annabeth, honey, is everything alright?"

Annabeth parents walked through the door expecting to see her in the same bad mood as she was in the morning. Instead she was sitting on Percy's lap, playing video games and eating popcorn.

" Yea dad, everything's fine."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Btw this was typed on my iPad so sorry for any spelling mistakes. Peace- owlsxandxhorses


End file.
